Be My Belated Valentine?
by BigSOAFan
Summary: ONE SHOT. Randy Orton likes her. She is a writer for the WWE creative team, and she likes him. Will they ever tell the other their feelings?


**Ok, I know it's been a week since Valentines Day, but this idea came to me while watching the Elimination Chamber tonight. Hope you guys enjoy, and as always please read and review!**

It was an important day for Randy Orton. Not only was it the night of the big pay-per-view Elimination Chamber and he was up for the WWE title, but he also decided that tonight was the night. He was going to quit being such a pussy, man up and finally confess his feelings to her. As he locked up his car and headed toward the arena, Randy could already feel the butterflies in his stomach.

The girl he was infactuated with was one of the WWE's best creative writers, Danielle. She had been working with the company for the past 5 years, and although he always knew who she was, met her closely when she started writing his story line with Kofi Kingston several months ago. A smile spread across his face as he began to think about her long, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She was quite a bit shorter than him, standing at 5'5", but that obviously didn't bother him and had the brightest smile out of everyone he knew.

"Orton, what are you smiling at?"

Randy's thoughts were broken as he turned around, and stood face to face with her. He was really glad they had become such good friends while working on that story line. Because now, he couldn't imagine coming to work without talking to her.

"How do you know I was smiling, Benning?" he smirked.

Danielle returned his smile as she walked closer. "Maybe it was because you just walked right past me, ignoring and smiling like a fool. Come on, what's her name?"

"How do you know it has to do with a woman?"

She bent her head to the side as she giggled. "Oh come on, I could sense it a mile away. By the way, sorry we hardly got to hang out last week. You know how it is, I was busy with last minute details for the Elimination Chamber. So, I'm curious, what did you do for Valentines day?"

Randy shrugged as he found his locker room. "I didn't do anything special. We had a house show, so afterwards, me and a couple buddies went to eat. I didn't have a special valentine, so I couldn't do anything nice."

Danielle smiled. "Aw, that had to suck!" she sarcastically replied.

"Yeah, yeah, so what did you do?" he asked as he leaned against the locker room door.

"I worked from home, and had dinner with my best friend. That is about it. Like you said, I didn't have a special valentine."

Randy snapped his fingers. "We should have been each other's valentines!"

"Your right, we should have," Danielle replied as she glanced at the watch. "Well, I should let you get settled in, and I have some more work to do. I guess I will see you around."

"O-Ok sounds good," he nodded. "Will I see you later at dinner?"

Danielle sighed. She knew that after every show, it was always tradition for the superstars and divas to eat and hang out together. Truth was, she wanted to, but didn't know if she could take it any longer. "Yeah, I'll see you later," she finally blurted out as she began to walk away.

Randy nodded as he watched Danielle walk away, and snickered to himself as he entered his locker room. As Danielle got closer to her work area, she was literally screaming inside. Truth was was that she had a HUGE crush on Randy that started when he debuted. When she learned of her new job position, she was so excited and hoped to closely work with Randy one day. And when that day happened, neither realized how excited the other was.

The afternoon passed, and after training in the ring, Randy grabbed a quick snack in catering before beginning to get ready for his big match. Once back in the locker room, that one thought in his mind lingered, literally beginning to drive him nuts.

"God, all I have to say is I love you Danielle. How hard should that be?" he asked himself out loud.

"Dude, are you talking to yourself?"

Randy turned toward the direction of his good friend, Ted Dibiase, and gave him a go to hell look. "What can I do for you Dibiase?"

"I just wanted to go over the match one more time, to make sure we had everything under control. Is something up?" Ted asked as he took a seat next to his friend on the bench.

He nodded. "How did you tell Kristen you liked her?"

"Ah, this has to do with Danielle Benning," Ted smiled. "Well, for me it was easy. Kristen and I are high school sweetharts, so I did what any guy would do at my age. I had my friend go up and tell her. We went to the homecoming dance and the rest is history."

"I wish I could do it that easy."

As Randy and Ted continued their conversation, Danielle was having a hard time concentrating on her work. For the last five or ten minutes, she had literally been staring at a blank computer screen. "God, get out of my head," she exclaimed, lightly hitting herself on the side of the head.

"Is this a bad time?"

Danielle looked up and smiled towards her good friend and diva Mickie James. "No, it isn't a bad time. I'm just..."

"Thinking about Randy?" Mickie chimed in. Like Ted with Randy, Mickie also knew of Danielle's crush. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Mickie, he is a WWE superstar!" Danielle exclaimed as Mickie sat across from her. "I can't just go up to him, kiss him and say I love you. I don't think it works quite like that," she said as she heard her phone beep signaling a text message.

"Let me guess, it's from Randy," Mickie said, looking at the goofy smile on her friend's face. "What did he say?"

Danielle shrugged. "Nothing really. He just wants me to meet him after his match, before we all go to dinner. He says there is something he wants to tell me."

"You never know, he could be telling you the very same thing," Mickie said as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah right," she giggled.

A few hours past, and as Danielle walked toward the guerilla with some papers for Vince, she noticed Randy stretching near some crates. "Hey," she called.

Randy looked up, and returned her smile. "Hey. Did you get my text earlier?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't text you back. I got busy with some work, but to answer your question, yes I can meet you by the locker room. I'll even give you a little bit so you can change and shower. Is everything ok?"

"Yep, everything is fine. Like I said, there is just something I want to tell you," Randy said confidently as Ted's music hit. "Well I'm up next."

Danielle nodded and quickly gave her friend a hug. Without realizing it, both Randy and Danielle tightened the hug-neither wanting to let go. "Good luck in your match Randy. And I will talk to you soon."

He couldn't help but watch the girl he loved walk away, and wanted to pull her back and kiss her passionately. Just as he took his first step, Randy's music hit, and he had to put his game face on. Taking a deep breath, he walked out toward the stage and the huge Elimination Chamber.

Once she got back to her work area, Danielle did something she usually never did. She turned on the monitor and intently watched the first Elimination Chamber match, and couldn't help but giggle as she watched Randy jump up and down in the pod, waiting for his turn.

Finally, the buzzer sounded and after the lights lit up each pod, it landed on Randy. He literally jumped out of the pod and headed straight for his opponent. Everytime he winced in pain, Danielle winced along with him. Everytime Randy fell on the hard, cold steel, Danielle felt concern and worry for him.

Within several minutes, Cody Rhodes came down to the ring with that pipe in hand. Danielle wasn't all too surprised when she saw Ted hit Randy with it, along with another superstar. 1...2...3. Even though she knew it was going to happen, Danielle couldn't help but feel disappointed as she watched Randy be eliminated from the match. She knew how bad he wanted another title shot match, but it would have to come at a later day. He and Danielle both knew about the upcoming feuds with Cody and Ted on screen.

About a half hour or so later, Danielle shut off her laptop and gathered her belongings. It had been awhile since the match ended, and figured Randy would be ready, if not close to it. She left her work area, and as she rounded the corner, butterflies also filled her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she lightly knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Danielle firmly pushed on the door, and when Randy came into sight, she felt as if she need to pick up her jaw off the ground. There he sat on the same bench as he did earlier with Ted, in jeans and no shirt, fastening his watch. When he looked up, they both exchanged smiles.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Randy took a deep breath. He knew it was time. "Umm...thanks for stopping by before we go eat."

"Your welcome. So, what's up?"

Saying nothing, Randy got up from his seat and started digging in his bag. When he revealed a bouquet of red roses, Danielle was surprised.

"These are for you," he said kindly as he handed her the flowers.

"Oh my gosh, Randy! You didn't have to do this! They are beautiful."

"Well, I got to thinking after our talk earlier, and I want you to be my Valentine. Even if it is a week late."

"Wow, that is so sweet!" Danielle gushed as she hugged her friend. Then, without thinking, she gently pressed her lips to Randy's for a quick kiss. After realizing what she did, she covered her face in embarrassement.

"Oh my God, I'm so stupid. Randy, I didn't mean-"

Randy put a couple of fingers on Danielle's lips, to stop her from talking. "You don't need to feel embarrassed. In fact...it was a nice kiss," he admitted to Danielle's surprise.

"It was?"

He nodded as he leaned, and pressed his lips to hers again, only a little longer. When the kiss was broken, Danielle felt confused as ever. "Ok, I don't get it. What's going on?"

"Dani, that's what I wanted you to come meet me for. Even though I haven't been able to tell you over the last several months, I really really like you," Randy said as he looked down toward the floor. If there was to be any hint of rejection in Danielle's eyes, he didn't want to see it. "Actually, the feeling of like has maybe grown into love."

Smiling, Danielle cradled Randy's face so his eyes could meet hers. "I have something to confess myself. I know exactly how you feel."

"Y-You do?" Randy asked, smiling.

Danielle nodded. "Yeah. Ever since you debuted and I was just a fan watching on tv, I have had a crush on you. When I got this job and was able to work closely with you, those feelings grew stronger and stronger. I've been too chicken to say anything too."

"So, let me get this straight," Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Danielle's waist. "I love you, and you love me? We love each other?"

Danielle giggled as she and Randy wrapped each other in a hug. "Yeah, it certainly looks that way."

"I must say, this is the best belated Valentines day ever," Randy smiled. "So, you will be my belated Valentine?"

"Of course I will!" Danielle replied as Randy leaned down and kissed her passionately.


End file.
